Monthly Friend
by YoungAthletesOnIce
Summary: The year is 2034. The world in inhabited by robots called Persocoms. The live with humans in daily life. All but one, Eiri Yuki. Until he meets one that appears to be something it's not. YAOI! HARD CORE IN LATER CHAPTERS! shuxyuki fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Monthly Friend

J.J.: Hey! J.J. here!

Shuichi: Shuichi here!

Yuki: …

Shuichi: And Yuki!

J.J.: This is also a Gravitation Fanfic; however, it has nothing to do with my previous Gravi Fanfic.

Shuichi: Yep! Totally different!

J.J.: Instead of the original love triangle, it's going to be a mixture of Chobits and Gravitation. I know you're thinking, what the hell? But, it's going to be so cool.

Yuki: This girl is out of her mind.

Shuichi: Yuki, be nice.

Yuki: -shrugs shoulder-

J.J.: It's alright Shuichi. Now, time for the disclaimers, no. I do not own Gravitation OR Chobits. Is that right, Yuki?

Yuki: I would believe so.

J.J.: Alright! Let's begin with the Fanfic!

Shuichi: Where's Littlekely?

Yuki: You guys are usually inseparable.

J.J.: She has a cold, and she's busy with dance practice.

Yuki: Do you do anything instead of sitting in front of a computer and gaining weight.

J.J.: I go to karate, do basketball, track, and watch little brothers (Is an extreme sport) Anything else?

Yuki: -sweat drops- No.

J.J.: Okay. Let's start with the Fanfic.

It is the year 2034. The world is populated with humans…and machines. These machines are called Persocoms. They look like humans, but they can never actually be human. They are the future of robotics and they are used daily by humans. Except for one. His name is Eiri Yuki.

"Shit, I'm so going to be late!" Yuki complained as he looked at his destroyed alarm clock. _I must have been having a nightmare in order to do this to my clock. _The offended clock was smashed to pieces and then ended up across the room. "Shit." Was all Yuki could say at this point. He didn't know if he was late or extremely late. He took the benefit of the doubt and thought he was extremely late. He rushed to put his clothes on and desperately tried to get enough food inside him to last him through the conference. Yuki ran out the door and bolted down the street. He saw Persocoms walking hand in hand with humans. This disgusted Yuki. _They're just fucking machines. What the hell? _He ran past a pawn shop and saw a flash of pink from the corner of his eye. He stopped running and looked into the pawn shop. He saw a male Persocom hanging from wires overhead the pawnshop desk. His eyes were closed and he wore bandages over his body. Yuki's feet didn't obey him and he began to walk into the shop walking towards the adorable Persocom that rendered unconscious. _If it ever was conscious, _Yuki thought. The pawnshop owner noticed Yuki's entry and saw his eyes upon the floating machine.

"You shouldn't take it. It's defective. Many people have returned it because it doesn't start by pressing the power button." The shop owner said. Yuki smiled. _I almost forgot that thing wasn't human…What's wrong with me? _"Do you still want it? I'm willing to give it to you have price." The owner asked.

"I don't want any Persocom." Yuki stated and walked out of the shop.

"You'll be highly disappointed." The shop owner sneered.

******

Yuki finally arrived at the office and saw that the meeting was canceled. Yuki was extremely pissed. He wanted to put his fist threw something. Suddenly, the Persocom with the pink hair flashed into his mind. Yuki shook his head to remove the thought. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Since he had spare time, he decided to buy himself a new alarm clock since his old one would be resting in pieces. On his way to the department store, he looked into the pawn shop he passed and saw that the Pink Haired Persocom was being took down off display by the owner. Yuki walked into the pawn shop and the owner turned around.

"Perfect timing." The owner said.

"What? Is someone buying that thing?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm giving it away." The owner said.

"Oh really? Who would want scrape metal?" Yuki asked.

"You will actually. I was told by the creator that he wanted you to have his last failed creation. He stopped by a few minutes ago, you missed him by a hair." The owner said. Yuki stared at the limp machine. _What use could I have for that? _

"I don't want it." Yuki said.

"You're actually very lucky. If you had to buy this, it would be expensive, even if it is broken." The owner asked.

"I don't want it." Yuki said firmly. The owner said nothing.

"Oh? Well you don't have a choice. You are going to take this Persocom and care for it." The owner commanded. Yuki's body began to move by itself.

"What the-" Yuki's arms picked up the Persocom bridal style. "What the HELL?! Why won't my body listen to me?!" Yuki yelled. Yuki's feet began to drag him out of the store. "You'll get yours old man!" Yuki called. Yuki was yelling the whole walk home. Now Yuki stared at the limp Persocom and contemplating what to do with it. _I can't just throw it out. For some reason, my body won't let me. I would've done it in a heartbeat. I don't want a Persocom… _Yuki looked at his hands and squeezed. _It was incredibly…soft. _Yuki crawled over to the machine and poked its face.

"Oh my god. It's almost human." Yuki said. He pocked, squeezed and felt almost all parts of the machine. All felt human and real. When Yuki looked at the Persocoms big ears he saw it. "Oh well, I was almost convinced. It has wires and a power button." Yuki said. Yuki pressed the power button and nothing happened. "Bastard gave me a defective Persocom." Yuki grunted. Yuki's eyes fell on the machines lips. Yuki blushed and then smacked himself mentally. _What the hell is wrong with me? This is not cool. _Yuki looked back at the Persocom and sighed. He looked around to make sure no one saw him do this. _If no one knows, it won't hurt… _Yuki swallowed and bent his head towards the Persocom. When he felt his breath bounce off the Persocom's face, there was a knock at the door. Yuki jumped. _Fuck! Who the fuck is that? _Yuki grunted and unwillingly walked to the door and opened it.

"Eiri! I missed you today!" Tatsuha said as he jumped on top of Yuki. Yuki grunted as he fell to the floor.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now." Yuki commanded. Tatsuha didn't move. Yuki noticed how flushed his face was. "Plus you're drunk? Get the fuck out." Yuki commanded, pushing the man off of him.

"Come on! Don't be stingy!" Tatsuha slurred. His eyes met with the pink haired Persocom in the living room. Tatsuha's eyes grew wide. "I thought you weren't going to take any Persocom's!" Tatsuha said. Yuki got up and started to walk towards the machine.

"Some asshole dumped his broken mechanism on me. I don't know what to do with it." Yuki said standing in front of it.

"Why not throw it out?" Tatsuha asked, sneering. Yuki glared at Tatsuha.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Yuki asked, growing impatient. Tatsuha slapped Yuki's back with much force and made Yuki trip.

"You sly dog you!" Tatsuha said. There was no response. Tatsuha looked down and saw Yuki propped up.

******

Yuki tripped and his face fell on something soft. When he opened his eyes, he was way to close to the Persocom's face. Yuki looked down and noticed he was…_kissing _it! Yuki turned blue. This was embarrassing even to Yuki. Yuki began to hear a whirling noise coming form the Persocom.

"You sly dog you!" Tatsuha exclaimed. Yuki's lips were still glued to the machine in shock. _I just had a kiss with a Persocom. A machine?! _Yuki almost jumped when he saw large purple eyes opening. Yuki removed his face from the Persocom and backed away. The Persocom sat up and faked a yawn. It began to search the room and its eyes landed on Yuki. It smiled and a chill ran up Yuki's spine. _I can't believe this! _The Persocom began to walk towards Yuki and Yuki backed into a wall. _Shit. _When Yuki turned around, he saw the Persocom inches away from his face. Yuki's breath was caught. The Persocom smiled.

"Master." Was what it said and planted a gentle kiss on Yuki's lips. Yuki blushed. _Wha-What the hell?! _

J.J.: How'd you like it?

Shuichi: It was so cool! I played the part of a machine!

Yuki: You're happy about that?

J.J.: It's a little stressful. I have to have disclaimers for 2 fanfics instead of the usual one. Talk about stress.

Yuki: Why don't you just make a sequel to your previous Fanfic?

J.J.: That's easier said than done. I'm not a famous writer like you Yuki. I have to first plan what the plot is for the next one. I thought of this one while I was writing my previous Fanfic and I thought it would be fun. You notice how Yuki is actually a little nicer in this one?

Shuichi: I noticed that too! If he saw me in a shop window, he probably wouldn't look twice.

Yuki: I **won't** look twice.

Shuichi: -running to J.J.- You're so mean Yuki! WAHHHHHHHHH!

Yuki: -sweat drops-

J.J.: I need some coffee. Or maybe some grey goose.

Yuki: You drink?

J.J.: Only sips. I am still a freshman in high school.

Yuki: Wow.

Shuichi: Review please!

J.J.: Yeah review! Also, review if you miss Littlekely! Review if you think I should add anything! Hell, just review! Bye!

Shuichi: Bye-bye!

Yuki: …

Shuichi: Yuki says bye too.


	2. Chapter 2

Monthly Friend

J.J.: Hello! J.J. here! Here is another chapter of Monthly Friend. (You'll find out why I call it that!)

Yuki: Why is Tatsuha in the story?

J.J.: I kind of felt bad for him in my last Fanfic. I thought he could be your best bud in this one. Notice how you act a little like the dude from Chobits. The main one.

Shuichi: Do you know his name?

J.J.: I can't remember. It'll come back…hopefully. If anyone knows his name please tell me!

Shuichi: I'm surprised you put Tatsuha in this Fanfic. I thought I wouldn't see him anytime soon!

J.J.: Aren't I the best? –smiles widely-

Shuichi: -hugs J.J. tightly- Yes you are!

Yuki: Okay. Forget this x rated shit and read the damn Fanfic.

J.J. and Shuichi: THIS IS NOT X RATED!

Ryuichi: Kumaguro! XD!

Yuki: -sweat drops-

Yuki stares blankly at the Persocom that has latched its lips onto Yuki's. Yuki couldn't move. Tatsuha just stood and stared. When the Persocom finally released Yuki of its trance, it smiled again.

"Hello Master!" It exclaimed. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"Wha-What the hell!?" Yuki yelled.

THEME SONG FROM MIDORI DAYS

(I don't own it either)

"M-Master?" Yuki asked still dumbfounded.

"Yes, Master. Congratulations! You are the only person that can deactivate and activate me from now on! As you have read, this model is used for any of my Master's needs! My model number is 16M3B564G and I am an X-4! An X-4 is used to maintain and organize our Master's needs and wants! Also, an X-4-" The robot rambled on, on its expectations and its limitations. To Yuki, it went into one ear and out the other. Yuki couldn't believe what was happening. Tatsuha walked over to Yuki and pinched his face. Yuki slapped away his hand.

"What the fuck was that for?" Yuki asked, covering the offended cheek.

"Is that model activating right now?" Tatsuha asked.

"You see it moving don't you?" Yuki asked, rubbing his cheek.

"I ordered it and it didn't activate when I pressed its power button!" Tatsuha complained.

"I pressed it too. Somehow, it activated from something else." Yuki said.

"A kiss." It said.

"A what?" Yuki asked, realizing the Persocom was still taking about its functioning of its hardwire in its system.

"I have special sensors in my lips that react to the DNA from your lips. Your DNA is sent to my motherboard and I recognize you as my Master!" the Persocom said pointing at his lips.

"This is happening to fast. I need a drink." Yuki said.

"Allow me!" the Persocom said. It stood up, bowed to Yuki, and walked into the kitchen.

"You don't know where the cups are!" Yuki called. Five seconds later, the Persocom came out with two cups of green tea and handed one to Yuki and the other to Tatsuha. Yuki stared dumbfounded.

"I analyzed your memory cells from your DNA and transferred it into my artificial brain, as I am programmed to do." The Persocom said. Yuki stared wide eyed at the Persocom. It was still wearing bandages and they were starting to loosen. This was bad. He needed to get rid of Tatsuha and fast.

"Tatsuha. Leave." Yuki said. Tatsuha looked like he saw Yuki with two heads.

"No way! I want-" Tatsuha stopped. The Persocom made a strange shrieking sound that made Yuki and Ryuichi look at it.

"Ryuichi is trapped in your bathroom by one of your secret admirers. You have to go! Quick!" the Persocom said. By the time it uttered the word "Ryuichi", Tatsuha stormed out of the apartment. Yuki just stared at the smiling machine.

"So…how did you do that?" Yuki asked.

"I detected annoyance patterns from the way your face was and how your brain waves were reacting. From your DNA, I noticed that you wanted to get rid of Mr. Uesugi so, I did what you had in mind; "get rid of him"." The Persocom said and quoting the "get rid of him" speech. Yuki laughed. The Persocom shrieked. "I'm so happy to hear your laugh!" The Persocom yelled. Yuki stopped smiling.

"You're a machine, you can't feel happiness." Yuki said.

"I can!" It persisted. Yuki dropped the subject.

"What should I call you?" Yuki asked scratching his head.

"That is up to you!" It said.

"What did your previous owner call you?" Yuki asked.

"I never had a previous owner." It said. _Figures since you need a kiss to activate you._

"What did your designer call you other than X-4?" Yuki asked, scratching his head.

"My father called me…Shuichi." It said. _That's a nice name. It matches his face…_

"Fine. I'll call you that." Yuki demanded. Shuichi smiled.

"Thank you for naming me. Now!" Shuichi stood up and made Yuki jump.

"W-What?" Yuki stammered.

"We need you to figure out a password!" Shuichi said. Yuki sighed.

"Do we have to do that tonight?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! What if someone comes in here and steals me?" Shuichi ran up and hugged Yuki. "I don't want to be apart from you master!" Shuichi bellowed. Yuki blushed and then pushed it away.

"Fine! Fine." Yuki said. Shuichi smiled wider.

"Okay! Now! Your password should be more than six letters. Numbers and symbols are advised and please specify capitalization!" Shuichi said. Yuki held his head. _It's too late for this. _

"Why not-" Yuki was interrupted by Shuichi processing something.

"You also can't use names. It's too well known. Also, phone numbers, social security numbers, and e-mails are also prohibited from familiar use." Shuichi said. Yuki scratched his head. Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear and smiled.

"Would you like it to be capitalized?" Shuichi asked.

"You can choose if you want." Yuki said.

"Really!?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Yuki asked. Shuichi eyes sparked. He jumped on Yuki and kissed him on the cheek. Yuki blushed deep red.

"Thank you so much master!" Shuichi exclaimed. Yuki sighed. Shuichi buzzed and then sat straight up.

"It's time to sleep now!" Shuichi said. Yuki looked at his clock.

"Wow. It's almost nine already." Yuki said.

"Eight fifty-six and twenty-seven seconds, precisely." Shuichi said smiling. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"Alright. What are you going to do about sleep. If you sleep, that is." Yuki said. _I'm treating this thing as a guest. That body looks way too human for my taste. Especially his lips…_

"I do sleep! Thank you for asking master! I'll sleep wherever you tell me to!" Shuichi exclaimed. Yuki sighed.

"Don't call me "Master", it freaks me out. Call me by my name." Yuki said.

"Your first name? Is that expectable?" It asked. Yuki smirked.

"Yeah whatever." Yuki said. _Now about him sleeping somewhere…damn. I don't have bedding for him to have. I can't let him sleep on the floor…_ Yuki scooted over so there was space for Shuichi.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Yuki blushed when the machine said his name. _Why am I getting hot and bothered over this?! _

"You can sleep with me until we get you a bed." Yuki said. Shuichi's face lit up.

"Really!? Oh I'd love to sleep with you Yuki!" Shuichi yelled and hugged Yuki from the back while he glided into Yuki's bed. Yuki felt a chill go down his spine. _I can't believe this thing is a machine. I need a word with the store owner. Tomorrow. _When Yuki looked behind him Shuichi looked like he waited for something.

"Do you want something?" Yuki asked.

"Do you want me on standby or to shut down?" Shuichi asked.

"What happens when you shut down?" Yuki asked.

"If you order me to shut down, I can not be reactivated unless you activate me or I am given a specific time to reactivate. If I'm on standby, I am on but I will appear to be asleep. I do this if I have a low battery but you still want me "awake" to take calls or messages." Shuichi explained. Yuki tried to grasp this.

"Okay. Shut down." Yuki commanded.

"Do you have a specific time you want me to be awake?" Shuichi asked.

"…ten o' clock." Yuki mumbled. Sleep was covering his eyes. Shuichi smiled as he logged in the data.

"Ten o' clock it is!" Shuichi looked at his master and smiled. He placed his hand on his chest. "I feel so happy now that I'm here with you Yuki." Shuichi kissed Yuki and then powered down.

******

Days turned into weeks since Yuki first "received" Shuichi. Yuki at first, didn't like his presence, but then, gradually, began to get used to it. Oh and by the way, he never got to the shop owner…too busy buying Shuichi clothes and teaching Shuichi house rules.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called from his study room. Shuichi appeared in less than three seconds in tight white shorts and a white frilly blouse.

"Yes Yuki? How can I be of service for you today?" Shuichi asked. Yuki sighed.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" Yuki asked while he was typing his new novel. Shuichi knew immediately what he was talking about.

"Yes Yuki…Did you want something?" Shuichi improvised.

"That's better. What time do I have to be in the office?" Yuki asked. Shuichi smiled.

"In three minutes and twenty seconds!" Shuichi exclaimed. Yuki stopped typing.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MIZUKI CAN DO TO ME?!" Yuki yelled at a surprised Persocom. Shuichi faltered from Yuki's stress pattern.

"I'm sorry! I had to do the house work today and I didn't want to bother you until I was finished." Shuichi explained. Yuki looked into Shuichi's big purple eyes. Yuki's interior softened. _Dammit! I need to leave before I lose my mind._

"Alright. I'm leaving now." Yuki said after saving his work on his laptop and putting on his jacket.

"You're not mad?" Shuichi asked. Yuki turned around to face Shuichi. Wrong move. Shuichi looked so innocent and so cute that Yuki blushed. Yuki outstretched his hand and caressed Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi stared wide-eyed.

"No. I'm not mad." Yuki said. Then he did something that Yuki, himself, didn't expect. He pulled Shuichi into a one-armed hug. Shuichi still stared wide-eyed. Yuki was blushing. "Just make sure the house is clean when I get home." Yuki said. _I sound like a mother. _Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's waste and made Yuki gasp. Shuichi squeezed.

"I love you Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki stared into space wide-eyed. _Did…it…just say…he loves me…? _Yuki was loosing his mind. Yuki pulled away from Shuichi and walked out of the door before Shuichi could say goodbye. Shuichi sighed.

"Okay! I have to get this house clean before Yuki comes home!" Shuichi said with energy. Shuichi began to clean the floor, mop the stairs, straighten up Yuki's bedroom, wash the dishes, take out the trash, and clean the kitchen, dining room, and bathroom. Shuichi was done in an hour. Shuichi sighed as he sat down in the living room. "I miss Yuki already." Shuichi said while having his hand on his chest. Shuichi looked at Yuki's laptop. "I asked him if I can help him with his book but he refuses to let me do anything except house work…does he hate me helping that much? Maybe I'm a burden…" Shuichi looked at his laptop and got an idea. "I'll save his work onto my hard drive! Yeah!" Shuichi opened up his mechanic ear and pulled out a USB wire. He attached it to the side of the computer and began to download everything that was on Yuki's laptop. When Shuichi finished, it didn't even fill 1% of the 1% of his capacity space.

"That's it? I thought there would be more…oh yeah! I saw Yuki looking at a magazine the other day. It was called "Playboy". I'll download some issues for him!" Shuichi began to download all the issues in every language for Yuki. When he was done, it filled 1% of his capacity space. "Still practically empty. Maybe I'll just surf the internet for recipes to try for cooking!" Shuichi was excited. _I've never done this before! _Shuichi began to surf the internet and he was still plugged into Yuki's computer. Big mistake. Electricity began to spark in the air around Shuichi. Shuichi didn't notice this. The electricity made the air thinner and Shuichi began to float in the air. Shuichi blinked, and his eye color changed to red.

"_**It's time for your transformation to begin…" **_Shuichi said. It wasn't his voice.

"_**It's time for your monthly friend…" **_

Shuichi's body began to glow. The wire that hung out of his mechanic ear disappeared along with the mechanic ears. Then there was a sound. A heartbeat. Shuichi's…heartbeat?! Shuichi lowered to the ground unconscious.

Something took place…but what?

J.J.: I should end the chapter right now…or maybe I should continue it. What do the judges have to say?

Paula (Littlekely): It's up to the people reading it. Don't you agree?

Simon (Yuki): I don't give a shit. This Fanfic is stupid anyway.

Randy (Shuichi): It was AWESOME!

J.J.: Yeah!

Yuki: Bastard…

J.J.: Just for that snide comment Yuki, I'm continuing. Camera! Roll it!

Yuki: Just my fucking luck.

J.J.: And…I'm starting with my dear Yuki…

Yuki: -sweat drops-

Yuki was walking home from a long day at Mizuki's office. _I can't believe she made me meet my producers just for lunch. The lunch was good but I could've stayed home with Shuichi…Shuichi…I wonder what he's doing right now… _As Yuki turned the corner to his apartment, Yuki saw a purple light shining out of his window. It was the living room window. Shuichi was inside.

"Shuichi!" Yuki yelled as he ran to the house and up the stairs. He didn't bother with an elevator. When he reached his door, the light vanished and he heard a loud thump of something hitting the floor. Yuki ran into the room and saw Shuichi on the floor. When Yuki picked up Shuichi, he noticed that he had a different weight and that his mechanic ears were missing. Yuki felt something wet and sticky on his hand and leaking from Shuichi's nose. He looked at his hand and saw…blood! Persocom's can't bleed! Why was Shuichi bleeding? That's when Yuki heard it. The heartbeat that didn't belong to Yuki but to…Shuichi?! Yuki looked at Shuichi and he began to come to wake up. Yuki lowered his head to look closely at Shuichi. The blood was still gushing out of his nose. He'd have to deal with that later.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi asked. When Shuichi saw how close he was to Yuki, blood squirted from his nose into Yuki's face. Yuki backed away from Shuichi as Shuichi held his nose desperately.

"What the hell are you?" Yuki asked. As he looked at the pool of blood that painted Shuichi's thighs. The blood finally stopped and Yuki was across the room now; totally freaked.

"I don't know." Shuichi said. Yuki just stared. _I think I'm in some serious shit right now. _

J.J.: The end!

Shuichi: Of the Fanfic?

J.J.: No! Of the chapter.

Shuichi: Oh. When are Hiro and the others coming on stage?

J.J.: I think I'll make them into machines too…

K: -shoots J.J.-

Hiro: -punches J.J.-

Fuji: -prays for J.J.-

Fuji, K, and Hiro: HELL NO!

Yuki: Someone call an ambulance.

Shuichi: -runs to J.J.- J.J.! NOOOOOOOOO!

Littlekely: Please review while we have a certain censored area for underage readers. People under the age of seventeen cannot read or imagine this. If you do, I'll catch you personally. –takes out knife with cerated edge-

**CENSORED**

Yuki: Please review… -turning blue-


	3. Chapter 3

Monthly Friend

J.J.: Hello! J.J. here! Next chapter of Monthly Friend here and written!

Shuichi: Why did it take you so long?

J.J.: I got my mother's cold and it hit my like an ice berg. You couldn't BELIEVE how much my throat hurt. I couldn't talk for a whole day! It fucking sucked!

Yuki: It saved me time to write my new book.

Shuichi: -punches Yuki in the arm- Be nice.

Yuki: Why?

J.J.: I'm still sick, so, if you don't want to catch it, make sure you stand at least a foot away from the computer screen and read it. I don't know. My disease could be on it.

Yuki: Yuck. I'm leaving.

Shuichi: -grabbing Yuki's arm- YUKI! DON'T GO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITHOUT YOU!

J.J.: Ummmm. I think I know what Shuichi is planning to do to make Yuki stay. Let's continue the Fanfic. –blushes-

"Why are you bleeding? Persocoms aren't supposed to bleed!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi didn't know what to do. He just stood there holding his nose to stop the blood from going on the floor. Yuki couldn't help but feel bad for Shuichi. He walked over and put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi felt hot and blushed scarlet red. His nose began to bleed again. Yuki jumped back.

"What the fuck? Why do you keep on bleeding?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know! This never happened before." Shuichi said. He stared at Yuki as he saw that his blood stained Yuki's clothes. Shuichi stretched his arm towards Yuki. Yuki looked at Shuichi and saw how alive and vibrant his eyes were. Yuki blushed. "Oh Yuki…I…ruined your…clothes." Shuichi fainted and Yuki jumped.

"This is too much for me to take." Yuki said. Yuki stood up and walked over to Shuichi slowly. Yuki stared at Shuichi and his luscious skin. Yuki then saw that his eyes remained near his ass. Yuki slapped his cheeks. "Snap out of it, Yuki." Yuki scolded himself. Yuki picked Shuichi up and noticed how light and soft his skin felt. Yuki carried him towards the bathroom when he heard his phone ring. _Shit! I can't multitask! _Yuki placed Shuichi in the tub and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki! What the hell happened? The Persocoms stopped!" K yelled.

"K? Why the fuck are you calling me? I don't give a damn about your Persocom." Yuki said walking towards the bathroom.

"Why? Tatsuha told us that you got a new Persocom that was defective." Hiro said.

"Fuck you three-way callers!" Yuki hung up the phone. When he entered the bathroom, he saw Shuichi taking off his clothes. Yuki almost went white. "I thought you were unconscious!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi smiled.

"I'm sorry I made you work hard. I didn't mean to inconvenience you." He said as he removed his shirt. Yuki turned to leave. "I thought you were going to help me…" Shuichi mumbled as he folded his shirt.

"You say something?" Yuki asked. Shuichi shook his head. "Okay. Well, I'm in the living room if you need me." Yuki said and he closed the door. Shuichi sighed and then turned on the water.

******

Yuki held his chest afraid that his heart would burst from his chest. _Did he just say what I think he said? _He shook his head and looked outside to see the real catastrophe. People were in a panic. All the Persocoms stopped where they stood and people were panicking over their frozen machines. A lot of "Holy shit!" and "Wake up! Please wake up!" and "Activate! Activate please!" being yelled throughout the streets. _What the fuck? _Just then he heard Shuichi coming out of the bathroom. He had on a dark blue tank top and tight black shorts. Yuki blushed. Shuichi had toilet paper stuffed in his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blushed.

"Yes, Yuki." Shuichi said. Shuichi looked down at the floor. _Is he okay? _

"We need to find out what's happening to these Persocoms outside." Yuki sated pointing at the window. Shuichi ran to the window and sniffled. "Why are you crying?" Yuki asked.

"I-I don't know. My heart feels so sad…oh Yuki…" Shuichi tried to stop the tears, but couldn't. Yuki grabbed Shuichi into a tight hug. When Yuki hugged him, he felt something move through him.

"Stop crying already…" Yuki said. _What the hell am I saying? _Shuichi felt heat rise into his cheeks. He could hear his heart beat in his ear and he felt lightheaded. _Oh no…_ Shuichi abruptly pushed away from Yuki. Shuichi held his nose for dear life. Yuki was still confused from the abrupt push from Shuichi.

"I'm sorry, Yuki…but, I-" Shuichi was stopped by Yuki's changed expression. It changed from confused to shocked. Shuichi stared at Yuki and noticed that he wasn't paying attention at all. He was paying attention to the window. Shuichi also looked out the window while holding his nose. The Persocoms were activated again. Shuichi felt lightheaded even more. Yuki was astonished.

"What just happened?" Then Yuki remembered something. _What if this has something to do with the purple light I saw from before? _Yuki looked at Shuichi who was facing the window. "Shuichi." Yuki called and Shuichi jumped out of his trance.

"Y-Yes?" Shuichi asked.

"We're going to the pawn-shop owner."

"Who?"

"You don't know him? He was the one selling you."

"I don't remember anyone other than my father." _Great. _

"Okay, we need to go." Shuichi nodded and removed the paper from his nose.

******

Walking in the streets was like hell. Literally. Everyone was obsessed with finding out what happened to their Persocoms and hugging them. The robots kept a straight face and kept repeating "Forgive my unsuccessful reboot." Shuichi kept staring at them and clung tightly to Yuki. Yuki blushed from the close proximity of Shuichi. When they reached the pawn-shop, the door read "Sorry, but… WE'RE CLOSED!" _Ridiculous. _Yuki opened the door and walked in to be faced with the shop owner with a person with long black hair tied in a pony tail. When he heard the bell, he turned around and his eyes immediately fell onto Shuichi.

"Can it-"The man stopped himself. He looked at Yuki and Yuki subconsciously put himself between the man and Shuichi. The man walked around Yuki and left. Yuki ignored the stare of the man and glared at the shop owner. Shuichi stared at the door after the man left and then turned back to the shop owner.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Yuki yelled. The owner laughed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yuki growled. He walked up to the owner and held him in the air.

"Don't fucking play with me! What the hell happened to Shuichi and the other Persocoms? Why is Shuichi more…human?" Yuki stormed. The owner looked at Shuichi and then back at Yuki.

"That's because, he is human." The owner said. Yuki dropped the old man and stared at Shuichi who only looked at Yuki and blushed. _Human? This is not my day…_

J.J.: Well! That's it!

Shuichi: Wow. I can't believe I'm human…

Yuki: It was kind of obvious.

Littlekely: -punches Yuki- Shut up.

J.J.: As always review. Omg…I'm tired. It's nine o' clock and I had exams all day today…

Yuki: You better be here tomorrow.

J.J.: I think I'll have my boyfriend come on the set. Of course with a little adjustments.

Shuichi: Really?! Cool!

Sakano: You need to be at work now Shuichi! –drags Shuichi-

Shuichi: YUKI! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!

Yuki: …

J.J.: Goodbye.


End file.
